


And The Walls Came Down

by Lyneea, Menecairiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, The End Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyneea/pseuds/Lyneea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menecairiel/pseuds/Menecairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future. Dean Winchester has been killed...just as well there is one from the past who has been sent to the future! However, with a drug-infused, powerless Castiel, how will Dean survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Walls Came Down

Castiel's eyes were dull as he watched the pyre. Dean Winchester...dead. He let out a breath and reached into his pocket, pulling out the pills. He hesitated. And then he threw them onto the pyre. Sometimes, you shouldn't dull the pain. He had learned that over the years. He closed his eyes, the tears escaping. It felt so human to him...and a reminder. Dean Winchester, the man gone wrong...and when Castiel opened his eyes, he looked over at another Dean Winchester, a younger one...one who hadn't gone wrong yet.  
Dean watched him with a frown, taking a breath before looking around, shaking his head. "I thought I saw the last of his place." 

"Afraid not," Castiel whispered and frowned as he moved to his side. "We...should leave. He is gone. But you are not." 

He moved to walk with him, watching him with a frown as he took a breath. "Do you know why the hell I'm back here?" 

Cas shot him a look before shaking his head. "No. But I can...guess. Someone back there knew that Dean...you...were going to die. So. Why not send the replacement?" 

"Because we have our own troubles," he shook his head with a frown. "Because if we can sort out mess out, this never has to happen." 

He watched him for a long moment before frowning. "But this is what will happen..." he said quietly. "Dean...maybe you can't stop it then...but you can stop this now?" 

He searched his eyes, taking a shaking breath. "So...so I'm trapped in this hell? None of my stuff...the places I love...Sam...." 

"Sam is Lucifer," he whispered and looked at him. "Or more, Sam is still there, but Lucifer wears him. We can change that." 

"But where I'm from, I still have him!" he shouted, rubbing his face with a frown. "This isn't fucking fair!" 

Castiel frowned and reached out, to touch his back. "But only how you are now can change it..." he said and looked down. "You changed so much over those years. We all did...but when you changed, it...it was the last straw." 

"I....I need time to think," he said quietly, frowning as he watched him. "Where can I sleep?" he whispered. 

"There is the house...but you shouldn't be alone. Sleep with me," Cas said and touched his shoulder, gripping it. "Stay close to me, Dean." 

He searched his eyes with a frown, holding his breath. "You miss him already." he nodded, taking a breath. 

Cas nodded weakly, letting out a breath as he met his eyes. "I loved him." 

He watched him with shock, taking a breath. "You...you loved...loved him? Me? Him?" he shook his head with disbelief. "When did that happen?" 

He smiled weakly and shook his head, rubbing the stubble that had indeed become a beard. "Somewhere along the road. I don't...know. I think it happened when I was an angel but it took me until I was powerless to realise it...oh, and by that time...you couldn't love anyone anymore." 

He frowned at that, searching his eyes before swallowing hard. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. 

"It's amazing what orgies can do to make you forget for a split second," Cas said dryly and led him inside what he considered...well, his. He watched Dean for a moment before moving to wash himself. 

He watched him with a frown, feeling strangely guilty...even though it wasn't him, it was him. He kicked off his boots and dropped his coat, but nothing else, clambering under the cover that on the mattress on the floor. He turned onto his side, closing his eyes with a frown. 

**** 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with a frown as he watched the sunrise. He couldn't shake the feeling he should be on top of the hood of his car. 

Castiel smiled weakly as he moved behind him...shaven now, his hair a mess, his eyes slightly red...but he had washed and shaved. "It is beautiful," he said quietly. 

"Yeah," he said quietly, wishing he had a bottle of whiskey. "Okay...rules..." he said softly. "No pretending I'm him. I won't be that asshole...everyone knows it's me and not him." 

"Deal," he whispered as he looked over at him. He gave a weak smile, taking a slow breath. "I know who you are. When you are from." 

"And I can't....I can't do this alone," he whispered on a shaking breath, looking down. "I've lost Sam..." 

"Last time...you lost Sam, you told me to either bring him back or don't bother you at all," he whispered as he met his eyes. "So...it pleases me to hear that from you." 

"But I still can't do this alone....which means I need you," he whispered, turning his head to watch him, holding his eyes. "You. Not this....drugged up con man....you." 

He shivered at the words but gave a weak nod, taking a breath. "I am not an angel anymore, Dean," he said with a frown. "But I still have knowledge." 

"No, Cas....I need *you*. I need my angel," he moved close to him. "You lose the drugs...you lose the orgies...you lost the lies...you lose the don't give a crap attitude...and you get your grace back. I don't care how....I don't care if you have to steal it, find another one, or bathe in virgin blood...I don't care how, but we're doing it..." he just watched him for a long moment. "But you can keep the smiles, they're good." 

Castiel held his eyes, taking a slow breath as he watched him. "Not much to smile about right now," he said quietly before nodding. "I...understand, Dean. I will...see if I can find a way to...to get it back..." he pulled away, slowly, running a hand over his own arm. 

Dean watched him before reaching out, to get a hold of the arm himself. "I need a wingman, Cas..." he said with a half smile. "You up for it?" 

Cas met his eyes, his own almost fleeing. He looked down and nodded, weakly, frowning. "I need a day. At least. To...to get away from what I have become. The...pleasures of this world. 

"Nothing says you can't still have them...but I need you with it," he said quietly, meeting his eyes. 

"Not the drugs though...and if you ask me, they were far more pleasurable than the orgies," he met his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "How did you ever manage it? Women...are strange creatures." 

He searched his eyes before chuckling, giving a weak smile. "Just sort of...shut my eyes and got it done. But you're right...no drugs." 

He nodded and watched him before looking over at the chest in the corner of the room. "Then I might as well go all the way," he said, walking over there. He knelt and opened it. The first thing he took out was the brown trench coat. 

He let out a soft breath, moving to touch it gently. "It's part of you." 

"I haven't worn it in a long while," he said and found the rest of the clothes. He stripped, not caring that Dean was there. "It will be good to feel it against my skin again. Perhaps it will remind me of who I was." 

Dean nodded before looking down and turning away. He was completely and utterly alone here. Even people he knew weren't themselves. He ran his hands over his face, letting out a breath. "I need scotch." 

"I have some," Castiel said as he finished getting dressed. he reached into the chest and took it out, offering it to him, his eyes holding Dean's. "I saved it for you, for a day when you would need it. I think you need it today." 

He watched with surprise before taking it and sitting on the mattress, frowning as he took a deep mouthful. He'd grown accustomed to it, "We need to sort you out. Then we can sort Sam out." 

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes gentle. He moved to him, reaching to touch his shoulder. "We will have a plan by then..." he whispered, taking a breath. "I promise, Dean." 

He watched him for a long moment, nodding as he took a breath. "And then we sort the rest of the world out." 

He gave him a smile, unable to help it. He moved to the window, looking out of it. "I miss...you," he admitted, his eyes turned towards the sky. "I miss you so much. The you that you are now...the you that you became." 

"I'm here," he said quietly, watching his back with a frown, taking a breath. 

"No," he whispered and turned his head to watch him. "Just the same way that...I am not your Cas. I wish I was." 

"I kind of envy you the bit you had in between...at least you got the whole story," he whispered. "but...the story was pretty crap, maybe I've been spared." 

He watched him before moving close, touching his cheek. "You are...remarkable like this, Dean. You still have...so much good inside of you." 

He searched his eyes, letting out a shaking breath. "What if...what if the change happened after Hell," he whispered. "What if I'm already turning into him." 

"You are not him yet," he said and frowned, shaking his head. "I need you, Dean." 

He searched his eyes, letting out a shaking breath. "What if...what if the change happened after Hell," he whispered. "What if I'm already turning into him." 

"You are not him yet," he said and frowned, shaking his head. "I need you, Dean." 

He frowned, watching him for a long moment before nodding, letting out a long breath as he squeezed his arm. 

He nodded as he took his hand, holding it. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly. "Quitting all that...stuff?" 

"Yeah," he replied honestly, holding his eyes. "But it's totally worth it." 

He nodded weakly and frowned at that. "I do not like pain," he said quietly. "Will you stay with me, Dean?" 

He held his eyes before gripping his shoulder. "Yes," he said quietly. "Don't be scared...it won't be like Sam." 

He frowned, his blue eyes gentle as he watched him closely. "I am scared though," he admitted quietly. 

"I know...but it passes quickly...for you, it'll be a blink of an eye..." he smiled softly, reaching to touch his cheek with the back of his hand. "You're not scared of the pain of detox are you...you're scared of feeling the real stuff once it's gone." 

He leant into it, nodding weakly before touching his cheek in return. "You will not leave me, will you?" 

"No," he shook his head with a frown. "I promise. I'm right here. And trust me Cas...the stuff under it all, yeah sometimes it hurts, but it can feel great too." 

"I...remember feeling good when we were on the road. You, me, Sam...it felt good sitting there with you," he admitted and looked down, considering it for a moment. "It starts now...my body is yearning." 

"You just tell it no," he said softly, taking a breath, holding his eyes. 

He nodded and pulled back, moving to sit in the chair. He looked ahead, considering it all. He felt the trembles before it started, felt the sweat on his skin. He glanced over at Dean, frowning. "My...metabolism still...goes quickly." 

"Then you'll get through it quickly too...." he moved to him, reaching out and undoing his clothes. "Best way is to get these off so they don't irritate you, and get you lying down. Plenty of water too." 

He watched him before swallowing, nodding weakly as he let himself be undressed. He held hi eyes, searching them. "I have missed you. Missed this you." 

He watched him before giving a small, half smile. "That's not going anywhere," he assured quietly, taking hold of his hand to lead him to the mattress, easing him back. 

He nodded as he eased back, letting out a shaky breath. "Good," he said and reached to touch his cheek. "I missed this beauty in you." 

"Don't have any," he whispered with a chuckle, shaking his head as he pulled the cover up over him. 

He watched him before frowning, taking a shaky breath. "You do," he said quietly. "So much." 

He watched him for a long moment before giving a small smile. "Just relax, okay? I'll get you some water." 

He nodded as he watched him, pulling his legs close as he gripped the covers. "Dean...how was I the last time you saw me?" 

"The same old you," he said quietly. "Confused...determined..." 

He watched him for a long moment, frowning. "Hopelessly in love?" he whispered softly. "Angry?" 

"Not the Cas from my timeline," he said quietly. "Although...he's angry at his Father I think, even if he won't admit it. Will...will you and Sam miss me? Or have I just been taken from a single moment, rather than a whole timeline. I don't....understand it entirely." 

He watched him before frowning, considering it. "You have been split in two. Almost like...a copy. One of you is left...or else, the Dean who died would not be here," he swallowed and curled over on his side, grimacing with pain. 

He nodded, taking a breath. "At least they won't be alone," he nodded firmly, touching his back. 

He let out a breath as he turned his head to watch him. "No...they will have you," he said and took his hand, holding it tightly. 

He held it tightly, watching him with a frown as he touched his forehead. "It'll be over and done with..." 

He leant into it, watching him for a long moment. "My body is cramping up," he whispered quietly, with confusion. 

"I know," he said quietly, gripping the hand tighter. "But just think...once you're through this....no more come downs." 

He smiled weakly and pulled him close, taking a shaky breath against his shoulder. "Dean..." 

He frowned, pulling him closer, gripping him with strong arms to steady him. "Got you...." 

He looked at him, taking a deeper breath. "Been so long since you have," he whispered and buried his face against his neck, but he made himself relax. 

"I'm sorry," he frowned, taking an unsteady breath, his hand moving to touch his hair. 

He shook his head, stroking over his back. "It's not your fault, Dean. I changed." 

"So did I, by the sound of it," he said quietly, shaking his head. 

He nodded, frowning as he felt the strong back, the...man he loved. "I will be your Cas again." 

"I know," he rocked him with a frown of pain. "I...I know," he whispered. It felt good, to finally be able to do something for him, after so long of Cas always doing stuff for him. 

He whimpered as another cramp took him, his fingers digging into Dean. "This is most unpleasant," he confessed, his voice tight...but more serious, more...like his old self. 

"I know, but it will pass," he said quietly, holding him tighter. "You know, like when I was in hospital. It got better." 

He nodded as he watched him, frowning. "I wish I could have healed you, Dean." 

"Wish I could heal you now," he said quietly, shaking his head with a frown. 

He laughed softly at that and nodded, taking a deeper breath. "Me too...but this...feels real." 

"Maybe that's good, right?" he asked quietly with a frown. 

He nodded and looked up at him, breathing harder. "It is. It is good because...because you told me it was." 

He nodded, holding his eyes as he gripped his cheek. "It's going to be alright. You're safe." 

Cas nodded and held his eyes, his own wide. "I am," he said with conviction, giving a weak smile before closing his eyes. 

**** 

Cas pulled on the trench coat, frowning slightly. Now it was all out of his system, he felt...well. He felt. And he knew what he had to find. His grace. He moved to the books, finding one and opening it. He needed to find a way to become an angel again. 

Dean came in, taking a breath. He'd spent the morning talking to the others, showing he was back, but he was him, and not the other Dean. It seemed to...give them hope. It was so strange. "Anything I can do?" 

"No," Castiel looked at him before considering. "But I could use some fresh air. I think there are several ways we can try and get my grace back." 

"Good...let's talk them over" he motioned for him to go outside with him. "They all know I'm here again.," 

"Good," he said and took a breath, ignoring the looks. Clearly, few had ever seen Castiel like this. "I can hope I still have my grace and try to recharge it. I can try to do a ritual to obtain one...or I can rip it from another angel." 

"The first one is probably the easiest to try first, right?"he asked with a frown. 

He nodded as he watched him, searching his face. "I believe so," he admitted softly. 

"Do you know how we can...recharge it?" he asked, watching him with concern. 

He watched him before taking a breath. "First, spells...rituals. Then, eventually...I can touch a soul." 

"Then we start today, if you're up to it?" he asked with a frown, watching with concern as he touched his shoulder. 

He nodded, turning his head to watch him, with surprise at the touch. "Yes. I am..." 

He frowned, watching him as he took a breath and pulled the hand back. "Is that wrong?" 

"No...I..." he smiled weakly, shaking his head. "You used to touch my shoulder like that...a long time ago." 

"Seems I still do," he replied, but with a small smile as he held his eyes. 

He smiled gently and nodded, watching him before frowning. "I think we have some supplies...but I need a church." 

"I'll have your back," he whispered with a small smile, taking a breath. "We can drive, right?" 

He nodded and watched him for a long moment. "Not the Impala though..." he said with regret. "We will gather the supplies first." 

He sighed, frowning with something genuinely close to pain as he nodded, moving with him to grab up a backpack. 

He watched him for a moment and took the supplies they needed and the book, watching him with gentle eyes. "You can work on her." 

"We've got bigger problems," he shook his head, shrugging lightly as he opened the bag up so he could collect some things together. 

He watched him before smiling weakly. "We have evenings...days without little to do," he whispered and put the things in. 

"Yeah, well I lost the entire face of civilisation in 30 seconds," he said quietly, frowning as he did it up. 

He watched him for a long moment before touching his cheek. "We need you." 

He let out a long breath, staying still for a long moment. "You'll get as good as I can give," he said quietly. 

He stroked the cheek, studying his face for a long moment. "You are not alone," he said and pulled back. 

He watched him for a long moment before giving a weak smile. "No more magic fingers..." 

He watched him before smiling, shaking his head. "You can always have my fingers." 

He watched him with surprise before laughing, his own eyes wide. "Cas!" 

He smiled, his eyes shining as he shrugged. "Can't have our fearless leader without Casa Erotica, Big Busty Asian Beauties or Magic Fingers, can we?" 

"La la la!" he covered his ears with a laugh. "Angels can't speak about things like that!" 

He smiled warmly and took the backpack, his eyes gentle. "Then I better speak like that as much as I can if I am to become an angel again." 

He laughed, watching him with warmth as he walked with him. "I still remember that girl running away from you...." 

He watched him before looking down. "I sabotaged myself then," he said softly. "I did not want her to be my first." 

He looked to him with surprise, taking a breath. "Didn't you just....not understand? Wasn't it a mistake?" 

He met his eyes for a long moment. "I...did not want to give something that precious to someone working out her...'daddy issues'." 

He held his breath, holding his eyes. "Who did you give it to?" 

He looked down and smiled weakly. "You. Well, future you...who was so drunk that...well. It was never mentioned again, so I think be forgot." 

He stopped, watching him with surprise. He reached out, taking a breath as he touched his cheek. "He was a real asshole." 

He watched him for a moment before leaning into the touch. "No. We just made him stop caring." 

"It won't happen this time," he said firmly, holding his eyes. 

He met his eyes, nodding gently. "You are my second chance," he said and went to the truck, getting into the driver's seat. 

He frowned as he climbed into next to him. "Hey...I'm in the passenger..." 

He watched him before nodding, smiling to him. "Bobby taught me how to drive," he said and started the truck. 

"This is going to be weird..." he clung to the bar at the top of the door. 

He smiled as he got the truck moving, taking a deeper breath. He enjoyed driving now...because it was something he could control. "Don't worry. Just hum some...Metallica or something." 

"Metallica? Cas, you remember it all...." he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked out the window. 

He smiled and looked ahead, taking a deeper breath. "I remember a lot, Dean. More than I care to admit." 

"That's good," he said softly, looking out with a small smile. "That's good." 

He smiled gently and glanced over at him. "It's not a long drive to the nearest church." 

"Good...this place still creeps me out." he confessed, looking around with a frown. 

"I know...me too," Castiel whispered and motioned ahead. "There...it's a Catholic one. My favourite." 

He smiled gently to him, letting out a soft breath as he watched him. "Then we should do it there." 

He nodded as he drove to park. He took out the shotgun, getting out of the car and looking around, his eyes narrowed. "Alright..." 

He lifted his own gun, jumping out lightly. He opened the door and moving inside, putting on a torch to look around, but a Catholic church, even now, seemed to have its own sense of security. Sacred ground. He moved to the altar, opening the bag to set out candles for them. 

Castiel moved in after him, barricading the door. He moved through, his eyes dark as he moved to the altar as well. "I need human blood." 

He watched him with surprise, taking a breath. "*Now* you tell me that?" 

He watched him before smiling gently. "Not much...and I have a human body too," he said and rolled his sleeve up. 

"No," he frowned, shaking his head as he moved to kneel with him, offering his arm across. "Take it from me." 

He watched him with surprise, reaching to touch the arm. He stroked it before cutting, using it to draw the symbols. He leant down and licked the cut, closing his eyes. He needed the taste on his lips for the ritual...and he wanted to taste Dean. 

He let out a shaking breath at the act, holding his breath as he watched him with awe. "Okay, Cas?" 

"Perfect," he whispered and smiled, reaching for something. It was a long feather, slightly tainted...but it shimmered when he moved it. "The feather of an angel," he said and placed it in the bowl, followed by a talisman and some herbs. 

He swallowed, watching what he did with a frown, at a loss as to the ritual. "How can I help?" 

He watched him before meeting his eyes. "Just be there?" he asked quietly before shrugging off the coat and undoing his shirt. He sat there and lit a match, throwing it into the bowl as he started speaking in Enochian. The feather caught fire first and then the rest...the flame rising high. 

He held his breath, half flinching back, but he resisted the urge to put it out. He watched him with a frown, making sure he was okay. 

Castiel suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. Light shone through them as he gasped and the shadow of the wings came out...and in fact, the wings physically came out, ripping through his skin as he screamed. 

He watched with shock, breathing hard as he just stared, in awe of the power and beauty he saw. He finally moved forward, to grip him. 

Castiel kept his eyes shut, trembling slightly...and the feathers trembled too. He finally got control of himself, of the body and what grace he had left. Not much...but it was there. He looked over at Dean, his eyes dark. "I never truly lost it. It just...hid." 

He smiled, touching his cheek with awe, letting out a long breath. "You had it all along..." he breathed. "You said you need a soul?" 

He smiled, touching his cheek with awe, letting out a long breath. "You had it all along..." he breathed. "You said you need a soul?" 

"Yes," Castiel frowned as he watched him, breathing hard as he held his eyes, his own impossibly blue. "I need to touch it." 

"How...I..." he watched him at a loss, searching his eyes as he touched his face. 

He watched him for a long moment before taking a breath. "It'll hurt," he warned, quietly. "And it is dangerous." 

"Just do it," he frowned, shaking his head firmly as he held onto him tight with need. 

He watched him for a long moment with pain before nodding. He undid Dean's shirt, watching him as he pushed the hand inside of him...feeling for his soul. 

He gasped out, the feeling so hot that he couldn't even get a scream out. He grabbed him tightly, breathing hard, but it started to melt...melt into something that beat deep into him and felt...good. 

Castiel felt the energy from the soul rise in him, go through his veins. He opened his eyes and pure light came out. Slowly, he pulled his hand back and watched Dean, stroking the sweaty chest. "Dean..." 

He let out a shaking breath, watching him with awe, shaking his head. "It...it didn't hurt...not..." 

He watched him with surprise before letting out a breath. "I have held your soul before...years ago." 

He nodded, searching his eyes. "It felt right," he agreed softly, leaning close to him. "You all there again?" 

He watched him before nodding weakly. "As much as I can be," he said and frowned. "I should send you back, Dean." 

He frowned, looking down as he swallowed. "What would be the point if it all leads to this anyway." 

He nodded weakly before stroking his cheek. "However...you have an angel now." 

He held his eyes before nodding firmly. "Then we stand a chance in hell." 

He nodded and stood, getting dressed as he watched him. "We always do, Dean. I promise."  
***  
Castiel smiled weakly as he sat there, watching Dean. His Dean...and it felt strange to feel the power again. Silence, perhaps..he couldn't feel any other angels. But he was closer to an angel now than he had been in years. 

"You okay?" he finally asked, opening his eyes to watch him. He'd known his eyes were on him, just known. 

"Better than I have been in a long while," Cas admitted as he studied him, tilting his head. 

He gave a small smile at that, nodding firmly. "Then I've done some good here already." 

He watched him for a long moment and nodded, looking down. "You smile again," he said, a small smile pulling at his own lips. 

"So do you," he pointed out with a small smile, watching his face. "They suit you." 

He chuckled softly as he leant closer to him. "I suppose it was something you taught me years ago." 

"I'm sorry I missed it," he said softly with a weak smile, looking down at that. 

"No..." he moved to him and touched his cheek, caressing. "No, you didn't..." 

He looked to him, just holding his eyes, taking a breath. "How can you....feel so much for him....me?" 

"Because I gripped you and raised you from perdition," he whispered quietly, searching his face. "I held your soul, Dean." 

"You did it again today," he whispered, watching him with a frown, swallowing hard. "I didn't deserve it...to be held by an angel." 

He watched him for a long moment before pulling him close, kissing his hair. "You deserve it. You deserve it, Dean...such a good man." 

"I have done terrible things," he whispered, but gripping him tightly, like he'd always wanted to. 

He held him close, watching him with gentle eyes. "We have all done terrible things, Dean," he whispered and touched his cheek. 

He searched his eyes, taking a breath, touching his neck as he watched him. "I always feel the need to..." he stopped, shaking his head. He was crap with words. 

Castiel watched him for a moment, leaning into the touch. "You can tell me," he urged quietly. 

"You..." he said quietly, watching him. "I...ache when you're not there now." 

He frowned as he watched him, letting out a shaky breath. "I am here, Dean. I have you." 

He held him, breathing hard for a long moment, the intense feeling he'd had when he'd touched his soul sparking back for a moment. He leant in close, kissing him deeply as he gripped the side of his face. 

He whimpered, kissing him deeply as he stroked over his hair, pulling him closer to feel him...to feel a man he loved. "Dean..." 

He gripped him tightly, breathing hard as he pressed his face close to his. "I'm sorry...I know I'm not the right man." 

Castiel watched him, touching his cheek with careful fingertips. "No...he wasn't the right man. I was waiting for you, Dean. This you." 

He held his eyes, letting out a long breath, touching his chest. He leant forward, kissing him deeply as he gripped the side of his neck. 

He kissed him back, moaning as he stroked over his neck. He had been a good student...the men and women he had slept with had taught him a lot, yet nothing felt as good as the simple kiss. 

He caressed over his throat and through the thick, dark hair, enjoying every part of the hot mouth. "Cas..." 

Castiel smiled warmly, watching him with awe as he stroked over his chest, stroking firmly. "I want you, Dean." 

He shivered at the words, nodding as he breathed hard, pulling his shirt off for him. "Need you closer..." 

He smiled and undressed Dean, running his eyes over him. Almost flawless...so close to flawless as he could be. He leant close and kissed him tenderly, whimpering softly. "Please..." he whispered softly. "Dean..." he kissed his neck, licking. 

He groaned at the sensation, breathing hard with it, the heat sparking as he pressed in close. He reached out, to get the clothes off him, feeling the warm skin as he he watched him. "It's been too long." 

Cas smiled as he pressed close, stroking over his back. "It has," he agreed softly, his eyes gentle as he rubbed over his cock. 

He gasped, moaning out as he got hold of him, rolling them over and pressing him down. He kissed him hard and deep, his hand moving between them to ride up his thigh. 

He moaned as he watched him, breathing hard. He lifted his body up a bit, the wings coming out as he gasped, holding his eyes. He wanted Dean to have all of him. 

He gasped, watching with awe, breathing hard. "Cas..." he breathed, clutching him with need. 

He breathed hard as he kissed him, stroking over his hair before gripping it. "I want you, Dean." 

The words shook him out of his awe, breathing hard as he gripped him tightly, nodding. "You've got me," he promised, kissing him with heat, his body moving up against his as he pinned him back, sliding his fingers between his as his lips sucked at his neck. 

Castiel moaned as he kissed him back, arching under him as he smiled. "My wings...touch them..." 

He breathed hard, watching him for a long moment, almost unsure. He reached out, finally running his fingers through the feathers, shivering with it. 

He moaned softly at the touch, watching him with trust and love. "Yes, Dean...you have gripped them before." 

"I feel it...I..." he laughed breathlessly, leaning to nuzzle his face to one. 

He laughed as well, wrapping his arms around him to hold him there. "Safe." 

He smiled, holding onto him tight as he kissed his neck. "This feels right...." 

He laughed as well, wrapping his arms around him to hold him there. "Safe." 

He smiled, holding onto him tight as he kissed his neck. "This feels right...." 

He moaned and leant to kiss him deeply, moaning as he stroked over his hair with a soft moan. "I want to feel you." 

"All of it?" he breathed, holding his eyes with awe. He had to remind himself this Cas was sexually experienced. 

He nodded and smiled, kissing him teasingly, his eyes warm. "Everything you can offer..." 

He held him down, kissing him warmly with need before biting his neck softly, breathing hard, moving his hips up against him. 

He moaned as he spread his legs for him, kissing him deeply as he ran his nails over his back. "Dean..." 

He groaned, breathing hard as he sucked on two fingers, watching his face as he pressed them inside of him. 

Castiel held his eyes, breathing harder as he felt them. He leant close, shyly kissing him, his eyes closing with bliss. 

He moaned warmly at the feel of him, breathing hard against his lips at the heat and light of him. "You're so good..." 

He moaned as he pushed onto the fingers, his eyes shining. "No...you are good...perfect..." he whispered softly. "It feels so good, Dean...your touch." 

"You like it?" he whispered as he watched his face, thrusting his fingers warmly and slowly into him. 

He moaned as he nodded, his eyes warm. "It feels good...it feels...soothing." 

"Good..." he breathed, watching his face as he curled them deep inside of him. 

Castiel cried out, throwing his head back as his wings trembled with the pleasure. "Dean!" 

He groaned at the reaction, breathing harder with it as he smiled. "There...right there..." he breathed, rubbing it warmly. 

He laughed warmly, opening his eyes to watch him. "Please...Dean. Enough playing..." 

He smiled with him, holding him back as he moved firmly over him, starting to push himself inside the hot body with a moan. 

Castiel watched him with dark eyes, breathing hard as he leant to kiss him, needing to taste him. "Dean...Dean..." 

"You feel so good," he breathed with awe, watching him with wide, dark blue eyes as he pushed deeper. 

He gasped, his wings curling around them as he watched him with love. "I love you." 

He gasped out, driving deeply as he clutched him tightly, moaning as he pressed his face into him. "Cas!" 

He moaned as he kissed him, hard, moving his body against him as he groaned. "More...harder..." he whispered softly against his lips. 

He moved with him, his body in need as he took him, kissing him desperately as sweat rolled over his skin. "So hot..." 

He moaned as he wrapped a leg around him as well, arching as he trembled. "Perfect...it is perfect..." 

He thrust harder and deeper, grabbing his wings, forcing him to feel him before came hard, crying it out, shaking with the force and the heat and the light. 

Castiel cried out as he came hard, the seed and the sensation of the hands on the wings...of Dean...too much to take. He held onto him, whimpering softly as he calmed. 

He rocked him, breathing hard, stroking warmly over every part of him that he could reach, just feeling him as he closed his eyes. 

Castiel kissed his jaw before leaning to whisper in his ear. "I love you." 

He shivered, swallowing hard, his eyes closed tight against tears. "I love you too," he finally whispered back. 

Castiel watched him, stroking over his back. "I have you," he whispered and kissed his cheek. "Don't be upset, Dean..." 

"I...I'm not," he whispered, taking a shaking breath. "Just scared." 

He watched him before holding him tighter, frowning. "I will take care of you. I will protect you. I am yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I am still sorting the ending out...so for now, it is a stand-alone in limbo.


End file.
